Lorenzo Cavallone
Basic Info In the fan-made series, Lorenzo (ロレンツォ) is Dino’s second son. As similar he is to his father in looks he is also known to be a klutz, but this has shown to be a more frequent habit. His combat skills are 'acceptable' for the most part, but his real fight tends to arise when his family is mentioned negatively. Not only does his skill heighten, but his soft, happy, care-free attitude almost immediately switches. Lorenzo thinks of the mafia as a system for family to protect one another, and therefore desires to be his family’s 11th boss, but sets that goal aside knowing his brother, Gabrielle, is more likely to fit that place of Chiavarone Undicesimo. As his skill slowly progressed, he was eventually known by his own title as “Stallone del Cielo” (空のスタリオン''-- Sora no Sutarion''), meaning “Stallion of the Sky”. Outline Born and raised in Italy, Lorenzo's happily lived his life as any normal boy (hence being part of a mafia). On his very last year of Mafia school, he's been planning to take a month or so off, since graduation isn't too far away. And on doing so, plans to visit Namimori and see just how different it is to his hometown, knowing fully well of his old friends currently residing there. At first, his older brother, Gabrielle was uneasy about the idea and suggested to wait until after graduating. But Lorenzo, dismayed his older brother refused they consulted their father, Dino, to see what his decision was. At first, he was also a little uncertain but seeing the disappointment in his son, he assures Gabrielle and tells him to lighten up a little and bring him along. And with that, the two took private flights from Italy to namimori, Japan. Turns out, not only did Lorenzo meet a few new faces, but found out the Varians were also in for visiting as well. He hadn't expected to hear about Fia residing here either, so that also took him by surprise. A month or so had passed (partially in between the ending conflicts between the Millefiore) until Gabrielle got a notice from the Cavallone Mansion about an urgent mission, and thus took his leave. The mission itself took at least another month until it was claimed as, bearly, a success. Lorenzo finding out only a few subordinates returned whilst Gabrielle was still missing. This, shocked him, and thus returned to Italy. But after arriving and assisting in the efforts of finding Gabrielle, not a trace of his brother was found. He, as well as his father still refused to believe Gabrielle was gone, though Lorenzo dropped to a deep depressed state ...dropping out of school and thus unable to graduate unless repeating that year for the last time. A long while after that, Dino urged him to continue his schooling. It took a long, long while for the encouragement and insisting from his father for him to continue on, but decided it would be for the best. So, repeating that year for the last time, Lorenzo finally graduates from mafia school and assists his father in work affiliated with the family (fulfilling the the role his brother upheld during his time around). Slowly, but surely Lorenzo has been able to crawl out of his shell and return to the path of being the best he can for the Cavallone name. Now, he is visiting Namimori for the second time, taking a well-needed break after such a long time. Personality Easy-going, friendly and helpful. Lorenzo seems like a much happier version of Dino, and almost the opposite of his brother, practically a total optimist. Not only is he a bit brighter in mood than Dino, but Lorenzo is seen to be equally as - or a lot - clumsier. He always tries to look towards the good in life, and make no official judgements on others he meets until he's gotten to know them more in-depth. Many of the people he's met tend to like him for his kindness. Though sometimes his nice-nature may be taken a little to far, having to always put people infront of him instead of looking after himself. This is only because Lorenzo dislikes making foes, or being on the bad side of someone. Also, Lorenzo likes to give his support when people feel down, but seems to dislike talking about his own problems which he thinks, there isn't very much of them. He'll be at his brightest everyday, and it would take someone as close as family, to really see if the smile is masking anything that's bothering him. Lorenzo has a slight habit of bottling things up. So far, he finds no trouble in setting his own troubles aside for others, and is rarely ever seen in a darker mood. When it comes to family, Lorenzo is very protective, which then allow his own hostality to arise whenever they've been threatened, harmed or simply insulted. But Lorenzo states that he is only hostile when the situation calls for it, and doesn't allow unessecary aggression to be applied to the people around him. Because of his great respect towards his brother and father, Lorenzo would feel a little left behind, thinking that he "can't really match up to their strengths", and would always be trying to catch up. After the sudden disappearance of his brother, he has taken up his responsibilities and has grown from his slightly more innocent self, to a more serious and determined character, taking charge of situations in which he once hid behind the strongers characters in his life, and simply 'assisted' in. Relationships (More will be added once roleplays progress). Dino Lorenzo loves his father dearly. The two of them are very close to one another, and he hopes to one day be a great mafioso just like him. Although the two share common traits like blonde hair, clumsiness and outgoing personality, Lorenzo's outlook towards the mafia world is a positive one. He may sometimes frame his father for his klutzy functioning, but is usually able to accept his own flaws, and continues to look at Dino as a great boss and Father. Gabrielle The second role-model in Lorenzo's life. Having a mutual feeling towards Gabrielle just like Dino, Lorenzo also looks up to his older brother in admiration. Although he may have a few rather "strange" hobbies, Lorenzo seems to cope with all of it perfectly without question. Just like any caring brother, he feels close to him, and has his back if assistance is ever requested. But this tends to happen the other way, due to Lorenzo's "too friendly" nature. Fia Lorenzo is familiar with many of the Varia's next generation when he was still young, Fia being one of the first. Thanks to his "sweet" personality, she seems to be on very good terms with him, treating Lorenzo as someone younger than she is, giving polite pecks to the cheek in greeting, or having his face pinched in lengths he isn't use to. But in reality, he is a year older than most of the Varia's kids. So far, Lorenzo doesn't seem to mind it at all, and just allows it whenever it happens. Fia also states that Lorenzo is a "lady killer", from his innocent persona and is relieved to have known him back when they were still kids. Yomiko Abilities and Weapons Weaponry *'Chain whip'- Kind of different from a normal chain whip. It consists of a normal handle, with a flexible chain disguised under a wrapping of strong leather. Just like Dino, he can also infuse his whip with Sky Flames. This whips is his main weapon. *'Cielo di Capra': Sky Goat- Techinques * Extra *Lorenzo seems to be at his clumsiest when talking to "pretty" or "cute" girls. *Many of the people he meets and befriends, tend to treat him like a little brother, even if Lorenzo's older than most of them. *Knowing his brother's hobby of crossdressing, Lorenzo has a teasing habit of calling Gabrielle "Sorellona(-kun)", "Sorellona" meaning "big sister" in Italian. *Unlike his father, there's no particular time his clumsiness kicks in. It just ...happens. Navigation Category:Sky Character Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Male Characters